


untitled drabble

by morningbastard



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningbastard/pseuds/morningbastard
Summary: What I imagine would be when Peter finally tells Magneto the truth...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janusrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/gifts).



> this is unbeta'd

'Peter? That's your name?' Before he answered, Peter had tried to read Magneto's thoughts. His face was filled with wrinkles. Peter closely observed it for a while. That was the face of... a father. The Father. Suddenly, he felt an urge to know all the stories behind each wrinkle. Peter wanted to know what the almighty Magneto that sat in front of him right now was thinking when he stood against the world. All of the lines carved on his face, where did they come from? Peter had heard a lot about Magneto.

'Yes. Peter Maximoff.'

'Oh.' Erik said. Peter saw a tiny scar near Erik's upper lip move as he said this 'oh'. The scar wasn't particularly obtrusive, hidden away in his unshaved face.

'Does she know you're here? Didn't she tell you to stay away from me?'

'Actually that's what she told me. She said you are...'

'... Dangerous.' Erik said without smiling. 'But you're here.'

'I thought maybe Professor X would be able to help me.'

'Of course he would. Does he not just love young and clueless mutants?'

'Help me to find you.'

'Oh.'

'Yes.'

'And what are you looking for now?'

'You.'

'I am here.'

'I mean I want to know your stories. I want to hear them from you, not from some random people or news reporters. I want to know you. I want to know Erik Lehnsherr.'

'Everything you've heard is true. Didn't your mother tell you I am very dangerous?'

'But that's not all? Is it?'

'Whatever you want, I cannot give it to you.'

'It's not true.'

'I doubt it.'

'But I don't. Raven told you that you've still got other family left. She was talking about me.'

'I know that now.'

'But you've got them too. They are family to you too.'

'Ha, I didn't change my mind till the last moment. You should hate me. I am nothing but indifferent to your life.'

'The truth is you changed.'

'The truth is I am selfish.'

'You think I don't know that?'

Erik laughed. Peter didn't stare at him this time. He felt thirsty. The coffee they ordered was not served yet. Peter could only swallow his own saliva. The waiters were so slow. The wooden table between them was still empty. Peter reached out for Erik's hand. Magneto couldn't stop him at all. They didn't have time for any awkwardness. Peter knew he should say something but only some 'I... you... we...' came out of his month. Erik kept smiling, easily taking his hand back. 

'Come to me when you know what you want to say.'


End file.
